My Psychic Encounter
by LadyCizzle
Summary: J.D sitting at the bar waiting for Perry when Shawn walks in and ask to sit beside him while he waits for Carlton.  What will our two boys do to pass the time.  Why compare their lives and lovers of course.  Slash Coxian and Shassie
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Okay so a while ago I posted my crossover between Psych and Scrubs and I promised to post the sequel and as usual, I forgot. Well no more. Today is the day I'm posting the sequel, "My Psychic Encounter" and I really hope you guys like it. It will focus primarily focus on J.D and Shawn and although it will be short I believe it's quite enjoyable. Hope you guys like it. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>John Dorian was sitting at a local bar bored out of his mind while he waited for his colleague and current boyfriend to meet him there. Lucky for him the place wasn't crowded so there wasn't a big chance of someone spotting them there as their relationship was still bit of a secret. He had already finished most of the peanuts in his bowl when he felt a small tap on his shoulder.<p>

"Dude seat taken?

J.D looked up to see a dirty blonde hair man around his age towering over him. The man was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans and a yellow shirt with a pineapple on the front of it and a toothy smile on his face. He gave the gentleman another quick once over before finally shaking his head no.

"Thanks man. I like to sit at the bar when I'm supposed to meet someone. It makes me seem less approachable."

This made J.D smirk as the bartender came over to him. J.D ordered his regular drink an appletini and watched as the bartender brought it to him.

"So man, gotta a name?" the man asked J.D while eyeing him curiously at his drink of choice.

"Oh, the name's John Dorian but everyone calls me J.D," J.D smiled and replied, shaking the man's hand.

"Shawn Spencer but everyone just calls me Shawn."

"Nice to meet you," J.D smiled as he took another sip of his appletini.

"Likewise," Shawn smiled back, grabbing a handful of peanuts and shoving them all in his mouth. "So, any special reason why you're here if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh I'm waiting on a friend of mine to get off his shift at the hospital."

"Now what kind of friend are we talking about?"

"Excuse me-"

"Do you mean friend like just hanging out friend or friend like knocking boots friend?"

J.D turned his head away, trying to hide the sudden blush arising in his cheeks. He looked back at Shawn again to see that he was smiling at him.

"So which is it?"

"Um the second answer."

Shawn laughed as the blush in J.D's face deepened. He reached over and patted the man on the shoulder, "No need for the flushed look my good friend. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm not embarrassed I usually don't talk to strangers about my love life. Some people tend to be a bit judgmental."

"Well you don't have to worry about me since if I did judge you I would have to call myself a hypocrite."

"Oh really, what are the odds."

"The odds that two men met at a bar only to discover that they both like to have wild flings with other men. Since we're living in California I'd say not that high."

"I guess you're right, about the California thing," J.D replied, picking up a few pretzels and eating them. "But not about the fling. Dr. Cox and I aren't like that…at least I don't think we are."

"Doctor hey, you're a doctor too aren't you."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Took a guess and here's another one, he was once your boss wasn't he and he's older than you by at least ten years."

"Okay that's just weird," J.D gaped at Shawn accuracy. "How did you know that?"

"Let's just say I have a gift."

"Are you psychic or something?"

"Or something," Shawn smiled, digging into the peanut basket again. "So what's it like being a rich glamorous doctor."

"It's neither rich nor glamorous but I save people's lives and that's the most important thing to me," stated J.D proudly.

"That must awesome, saving people who you'll probably never see again."

"Yeah it is, so what about you? What do you do?"

"Oh me, well I've always dreamed of being a daredevil but instead I'm a psychic detective."

"Psychic detective, so you are psychic?"

"Yeah," Shawn answered, shrugging her shoulders. "But it's not something I like to talk about."

"Why, scared that people will ask you to tell them about their future."

"Well I'm not that type of psychic. I mainly use my powers and my connection with the spirits to help the police when they need help solving a case."

"That's so cool dude."

"It's pretty cool," grinned Shawn, taking a small sip from his beer. "But you get to cut people open and see their insides, that sounds cool too."

"Oh, I'm not that kind of doctor," J.D smiled sheepishly. "I study internal medicine."

"Still, you're a doctor; that makes you cool by default."

"Being a psychic is pretty cool too."

"I'm not going to lie it has brought me some great things, like Lassie for instance."

"Someone gave you a dog."

"No," chuckled Shawn, "Lassie's my boyfriend."

Upon hearing the name Lassie J.D couldn't help but zone out and go into a vivid fantasy daydream.

-Dream-

"_Lassie I'm home," a nicer dressed Shawn yelled out as he walked into his home._

_At that very moment another man, a very good-looking one, comes running into the room on his hands and knees and settles himself at Shawn's feet. "I'm so glad you're home honey, I missed you so much."_

"_Who's a good little boy?" Shawn smiles as he reaches down and scratches the man behind the ears. _

"_Me, me," the man smiles back, shaking his body in enjoyment. Once Shawn finishes scratching his ear he jumps up and licks Shawn's face. "Oh and by the way, Timmy fell down the well."_

"_Lassie please, speak properly."_

"_Right," nodded the man as he returned back on all fours and nudge his head against Shawn's leg. "Woof, woof, bark, woof, bark."_

"_Timmy fell down the well," asked Shawn shocked."_

"_Woof."_

"_Then we better call the police and get him out," Shawn smiled as he leaned down and kissed the tip of the man's, otherwise known as Lassie, nose. "And as a reward I'll let you eat all the doggy biscuits you want."_

_-End of Dream-_

"I wonder if they always do it doggy style," J.D whispered to himself as he came out of his daydream.

"Dude you okay," asked a concern Shawn, patting J.D on the shoulder.

"I'm fine," J.D shamefully smiled, avoiding Shawn's gaze as his own cheeks flushed.

"You sure, you kinda zones out there."

"I'm sure, it was just a daydream; I have them all the time."

"Okay." Shawn stared at the young doctor with a raise eyebrow, baffled by his attitude. He just met J.D but couldn't help but feel drawn to him. Maybe it had something to do with his hair and how perfect it looked compared to ruffled pile of hair on his head. "So J.D, mind if I call you J.D."

"Not really," J.D replied confused by Shawn's question.

"So J.D, care to tell me about your little muscle man you're here to meet?"

* * *

><p>And there it is, the sequel. Don't worry, there's more to come in the span of about three more chapters. I will try my best to have them posted all by the end of next week. Until next time,<p>

Love may be a battlefield but that doesn't mean you can't win the war,

Lady Cizzle


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: So I know I promised to have this up earlier but did you ever have a week where you knew it was going to be terrible. Well for me this is that week. It seems as if everything is going wrong and nothing wants to come out right. Usually I just poke my head in the sand and wait for the week to pass but I decided to post again. That usually helps me feel better and I really need to feel better. So glad to know that people are liking the sequel, it's awesome and I really hope you guys like this one. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>J.D couldn't help but smile as he thought of Dr. Cox and tried to find a way to describe him. "Well Dr. Cox, I mean Perry is a very complicated man. He hates everything and everyone but is the most fragile man I've ever met."<p>

"Sounds complex."

"He is," admitted J.D. "I think it stems from his rotten childhood and his attempt to make up for it by being the known as the best."

"Sounds familiar," smirked Shawn, thinking about Carlton and his need to be the best.

"And he is, the best I mean. Everyone knows it, even if they hate to admit it they know that Dr. Cox is the one you go to when you have a problem, medical or not. And even though he'll groan about you being a pestering pest he'll give you the advise you seek because he likes the ego boost he gets from being right."

"Like I said, sounds familiar."

"Why," wondered J.D, "Sounds like the guy you're currently with."

"To the letter," Shawn smiled. "Carlton thrives at being the best head detective the department has ever seen, no matter what it takes and he doesn't care who he pisses off in the process. As long as he gets the job done and puts the bad guys away."

"That's Dr. Cox in a nutshell except there aren't any bad guys, just diseases and illnesses."

"He must be a good doctor."

"Oh he's the best just never let him be your doctor."

"I'm afraid to ask why?"

"Because his bedside manner is atrocious," chuckled J.D, sipping from his glass that he forgotten was there. "I may be sleeping with the man but truth be told he can be somewhat of a jackass. Not to mention he's very sarcastic and narcissistic; everyone who knows him knows that. The only person worse than him is his ex-wife. Now there's a demon."

"He was married, so was Carlton until that bitch divorced him because she couldn't handle his job and all that went along with it."

"Sounds brutal."

"It was," sighed Shawn, taking a sip of his own beer. "I had the pleasure of finding him drunk off his ass when his divorced was finalized. I never seen him so down in all my time of knowing him."

"My first year as an intern, Perry showed up on my doorstep and dragged me to a bar while I was dressed in my footy pajamas with my toothbrush in my hand. Since then I've seen him at his best and his lowest point in his life and I'm glad to have been there and helped."

"I hate to say it but I know exactly what you mean," smiled Shawn, thinking back to the night he saw Carlton at the bar and how broken the man looked only to see him a few days later smiling after he secretly helped solve the astronomer case. "Secretly you take pride when you see them better because of you."

"I do, and I can't help but be happy when I see that him come to me in his time of need instead of someone else. Not someone he's know a long time or the mother of his children but me."

The mention of children caused Shawn to spew out some of his beer onto the bar top. "Children, he has children."

"Yeah," shrugged J.D. "Two, a boy named Jack and a girl named Jennifer Dylan or J.D for short."

"Named after you."

"Kinda sorta but not really even though I pretend to believe that she was."

"How do you do it, date someone who has not one but two children?"

"It doesn't bother me since I have a son of my own."

"You have a son."

J.D smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, opening it to show Shawn a picture of his precious baby boy. "Sam Gillian Perry Dorian."

"Gillian."

"I lost a bet."

"Of course you did," Shawn whispered, sipping his beer. "Talk about an unconventional, non-traditional family."

"We're not a family per se but there's always a possibility for the future. You tell me, what the spirits say."

"I don't know, the spirits don't like to talk to me about the future but if I listen to my instincts they tell me that you two will be together for a long time."

"I could say the same thing about you and Carlton."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know," J.D shrugged. "I guess it's the way your eyes sparkle when you say his name or the fact that you can't stop smiling when you talk about him."

"Alright, you got me. Lassie is my first real relationship and after screwing up so many others I finally feel like I got it right."

"And since I totally agree with that statement one hundred percent I say we drink to that."

Happily, Shawn raised his beer bottle while J.D lifted his glass and the two men clanged them together. For both men it looked like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, we're both dating older, divorced, sarcastic, narcissistic, ego-centric jackasses hell bent on making our lives living a hell for their own personal pleasure. What are the odds?" shrieked J.D as he gazed wide-eyed at Shawn. The pair continued their conversation as they waited for their significant others to arrive, both running late due to work.<p>

"I know right. I thought I was the only one but apparently I'm not."

"Next thing you'll tell me is that they're both Irish." The look on Shawn's face after the comment made it clear to J.D what the other man's response would be. "Shut-up. Carlton's Irish too."

"Yeah he is."

"Shawn-"

"Don't say it," hissed Shawn, fully aware of what J.D was about to say."

"You don't think we're dating the same person do you," J.D finished unaware he was interrupted.

"Dude that's stupid, of course we're not dating the same guy. I'm dating a detective and you're dating a doctor; two completely different people."

"I guess-"

"I mean unless your guy is very tall, skinny, with perfect jet-black hair, an amazing smile, and can shot a runaway criminal from twenty yards away I highly doubt they're the same man."

"And unless Carlton is average height with curly sandy-blonde hair, with a nice set of ripped muscles and abs, and can perform an emergency tracheotomy with a steak knife and a straw I believe that you're right."

"Of course I am," smiled Shawn. "Just because both men harbor some very distinct similarities doesn't mean they're the same person."

"But that does mean that we have similar taste as well thus making us seem as though we're the same person."

"Okay what?"

"Come on, think about it. We both suck at relationships but somehow found ourselves attracted to men who are broken and spiteful who can't stand to be around people, especially people like us. And despite all the hate and the name calling we're still compelled to attach ourselves to them, make them like us because of the secret feelings we harbor for them."

"I guess that does make sense on some level, like a low level, but that doesn't make us the same person," scoffed Shawn.

"You have to admit our lives seem to be parallel to each other."

"Okay, just to prove you wrong what's your favorite decade."

"While the seventies brought me great classics such as the Brady Bunch and Good Times, I would have to go with the eighties."

"Really, why?"

"Dude two words, Molly Ringwald."

"Shut-up," shrieked Shawn, "You were in love with America's favorite red head."

"Dude Breakfast Club, Sixteen Candles, Pretty in Pink; I don't know how many times I've seen those movies but I can tell you loved them," J.D commented the last part in a high pitch voice.

"Wow," replied Shawn in awe. "We are very much alike. Next thing you know you'll be telling me that you have a black best friend you call by his last name."

This time it was J.D's turn to choke on his appletini as he looked back at Shawn in amazement. "No way."

"Don't tell me, you have a black best friend or as I like to call him my BBF."

"Yeah I do, only the best one ever."

"What's his name."

"Christopher Turk, but everyone calls him Turk," smiled J.D. "Met him in college and we've been best friends ever since. My nickname for him is Chocolate Bear and in some ways we're a little married."

"Well I've known my best friend since I was five so I've had mine longer. Name's Burton Guster also known as Gus but only I can call him Magic Head and we're not a little married we're alotta married."

"Can you tell what's he's thinking even when he's area as you?"

"Can you forge Turk's signature."

"No, but I can dub his voice to sound just like him and I know everything about him including the fact that he only has one testicle."

"What-"

"Don't ask."

"Okay I won't," frowned Shawn. "Look, let's just both agree that our best friends are great but they're even better when they're with us, alright."

"Truce."

"But that's we're the similarities end right."

"Um let's see. Do you work with an evil Janitor."

"No." 

"Is Gus married to a Dominican nurse who's very bossy, mean, and motherly at the same time."

"No, Gus isn't married yet."

"Maybe you're right," J.D sighed, drinking the last of his beverage. "Maybe the only thing we have in common are our boyfriends and best friends."

"Yeah," Shawn agreed. "I mean it's not like you were about to ask me if I work with a petite blonde who I've had feelings for in the past and is very competitive because she grew up in a house full of brothers."

"Oh my God, you have an Elliot."

"No I don't have an Elliot I have a Juliet."

"You're joshing me, right. This is some trick that you're pulling on me for a game show that you host."

"I wish I was because this is starting to freak me out man," Shawn replied nervously. The two men just stared at each other as the information sunk in. What were the odds that he would meet someone who seemed to be like him almost in every way but be so different at the same time?

While they were sitting in two set in silence both their cell phones went off at the same time. Turning away from each other, they answered their phones to revel their significant others on the other end.

"It's fine Perry, just deal with the patient and met me here when you get done…Of course I'll still be here, in fact I'm here with someone who's pretty cool," J.D smiled, looking over at Shawn. "Okay, I see you when you get here," smiled J.D as he flipped his phone closed and listened to Shawn wrap up his own conversation.

"Don't worry about me Carly, bust his ass and then your ass down here so we can celebrate…Of course it was my tip that helped catch the guy…I'm not bragging I'm simply stating the facts…Just get down here as soon as you can, I have someone here I want you to met….Alright, see you soon." Shawn closed his phone to find J.D staring at him smile. "Why are you smiling?" asked Shawn curious.

"I just thought of something else that makes our lives similar."

"Oh yeah, what."

"Our bosses are both called Chief."

Shawn simply laughed and finished drinking the rest of his beer before signaling the bartender to bring him another. "There you have it, it's official."

"What, that you're me from a parallel world."

"I was going to say that I was crazy but I think that should be reserved for you."

J.D laughed and ordered himself another drink bringing his total to three appletini's altogether. "You wanna see what else we have in common before Perry and Carlton arrive."

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to regret saying yes?"

"That's because you probably are."

"Then what are we waiting for," replied Shawn. "Ask away parallel me"

* * *

><p>And there is chapter two. I know I said there would be totally of four chapters but I forgot I combined two and three because they were so short so you have one chapter left. Sorry for the shortness but if it makes you feel any better the next chapter will have Perry and Carlton. Bet you can't wait to see what happens next. Until next time,<p>

Love may be a battlefield but that doesn't mean you can't win the war,

Lady Cizzle


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** My return was imminent and while it wasn't as quick as I hoped it would have been I am still posting so that has to count for something. I would just like to give thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited. You guys are extremely awesome and hopefully you haven't seen the last of me in this reality. I haven't written it yet but I suddenly have the inspiration to write a sequel to this involving both couples out having dinner. Yes, that could really be in your future if you really want it bad enough. Anyways this is the last chapter and I will have to be you farewell. Please ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> These shows do not belong to me, unfortunately because that would have been awesome. I will say that any of the characters from Scrubs should totally guest star on Psych. Who wouldn't want to see Perry as a killer. Just saying.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>Detective Lassiter pulled up to the local bar he visited frequently and let out a small sigh. After a sixteen-hour day that included a chase on foot he was finally able to call it a night, a night that included a few drinks and dinner before going home with Shawn. After three months of dating the two of them were in a real good place and Carlton couldn't be happier. Quickly he got out of his car and made his way to the bar when he noticed someone familiar in front of him. "Perry what are you doing here?" Carlton asked the tired doctor when he saw the other man about to go inside.<p>

Perry halted and turned around to see his friend a few paces behind him, trying his best not to let the tiredness in his face show. After being on call for more than thirteen hours he was ready for a cold drink or two. "Carlton, what a surprise," smiled Perry as he waited for Carlton to catch up with him.

"We didn't have plans tonight did we?"

"What are we a bunch of girls, of course we didn't have plans tonight."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Well if you must know Carlton I'm here to meet Paris," admitted Perry, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to meet Spencer if he's still here. I'm running late because I was working on a case."

"Same here but Newbie doesn't mind that I'm late since he told me he's here with someone."

"Spencer told me the same thing," Carlton replied. "Hey Perry, you don't think-"

"No, that's impossible-"

"Really because if that happened-"

"It would be the worse thing to ever happen to us." Perry finished, scared to open the door and walk inside. Just the thought of J.D and Shawn becoming friends made him shudder.

Carlton let out a loud sigh, pushed open the door as the two men walked inside. There, sitting at the bar, were Shawn and J.D laughing at something oblivious to the world around them.

"It's official, our lives are ruined."

"Really, what gave it away."

"Now is not the time for you to be a jackass," Perry hissed, watching the two men at the bar.

"Why, you get to be one all the time."

"That's different."

"How?"

"I'm special," Perry smirked.

"Narcissistic much."

"Look, there's no need to get panicked about this. Maybe if we leave now they won't see us and we don't have to worry about them finding out that we know each other."

"Sounds good."

"Of course it does," smirked Perry as he reached for the handle but it was too late. Before he could even touch he heard the sound of J.D calling his name from the other side of the bar.

"Over here Dr. Cox," J.D called out again making Perry groan.

"Come on Lassie, I know you see us." This time is was Carlton's turn to let out a loud groan.

"Lets just get this over with."

Perry nodded in agreement as the two made their way to the bar. The bartender noticed them right away and had their drinks ready before the men sat down.

"I can't believe you two know each other," J.D grinned happily. "What are the odds?"

"Frankly not high enough," Perry whispered, downing his drink.

"You're such a kidder. Shawn I would like you to met Perry-"

"Dr."

"Dr. Perry Cox."

"And I would like to introduce you to Head Detective Carlton Lassiter or Lassi-face for short," smiled Shawn as he introduced him partner to his new friend before kissing the older man on the cheek. "How come you never told me you had a friend that was a doctor?"

"You never asked," Carlton shrugged. "Besides, it's not a big deal."

"It's not a big deal, of course it's a big deal. You actually have a friend outside of work."

"Shawn-"

"Don't worry Lassie-pants, I won't tell anyone I promise," promised Shawn, squeezing his partner's hand.

"Ditto," nodded J.D in agreement.

"You better not or I swear to God I will kill you."

"Don't you just love it when they threaten you with murder," Shawn leaned over and whispered to J.D.

"Oh God yes," J.D whispered back.

"Maybe if you're interested the four of us could get together and you know."

Seeing J.D grin uncontrollable and cock his head to the side, showing Perry that the younger man was currently having a daydream, was enough for Perry as the older doctor banged his empty glass on the countertop. "That's enough, Newbie come." Perry stood up and grabbed J.D's collar pulling him up as well, stopping the daydream completely.

"But we can't go yet, I never got to finish my fantasy and Shawn was just about to tell me how he and Carlton hooked up."

Shawn took his cue and leaned over closer to J.D, whispering the response in the other man's ear. "Let's just say," he whispered somewhat loudly, "That I gathered some mistletoe and followed the French term Carpe Diem."

"That's Latin," J.D whispered back.

"Veni vidi vici."

"Once again Shawn that's Latin."

"Vivi la Vida."

"Now you're speaking Spanish," J.D informed him smirking slightly as he pushed Shawn away. "But it doesn't matter because I kinda get the idea."

"Well as long as you get it," shrugged Shawn, "So what about you, how did you and Perry start knocking boots."

"First of all there was no knocking of boots in the first night all we did was talk and second of all I'm starting to get the feeling that your boyfriend-"

"Do not call him my boyfriend," Carlton hissed at J.D who immediately became startled.

"Okay," replied J.D nervously, "I think that your Carlton had something to do with it because I got a phone call from a Detective Lassiter who told me, well more like commanded that I come here and pick up Perry. I did and the next thing I know we're making out in the parking lot."

"That's my Lassie, a modern day cupid."

"Great, I owe my fabulous life to Carlton Lassiter and I couldn't be happier. Now that that's over Tina and I will be going," replied Perry, pulling on J.D collar once more.

"But what about-"

"I don't care we're leaving."

"Come on Percival, we're just getting to know each other."

"How did you know my name?"

"Didn't you know, Shawn's a psychic detective." replied J.D proudly. "Isn't that right Shawn?"

"That's right but seeing as how Carlton and Perry are already friends I believe he already knows that."

"You were right Carlton, he is a pain in the ass."

"You thought I was lying."

"Hey, I am not that bad," pouted Shawn.

"Ha he thinks you're pain in the ass," J.D laughed only to be yanked by the collar again, this time choking him in the process. "Hey."

"What's so damn funny, Perry thinks you're one too," replied Carlton, grabbing Shawn's arm and lifting his lover up as well.

"Tell me something I don't know. He only tells me that like everyday," shrugged J.D nonchalantly.

Shawn couldn't help but shake his head and agree with J.D that Carlton treated him the same way. "Hey me too, especially at the police station. He hates my guts when I'm there."

"Wow, we're even more alike then we originally thought."

"You could say that again."

"I said we're even more alike-"

"I heard you the first time dude," Shawn interrupted J.D mid-sentence. "It's just an expression."

J.D pouted and rolled his eyes at his new friend, pushing aside his hurt feelings. "I knew that, I just wanted to add more emphasis."

"Emphasis added," smiled Shawn as Carlton's grip became tighter. "Hate to call it an early night but Carly here is squeezing all the blood out of my arm and I really think he's trying to tell me something but I can never be too sure with him. Even so I was wondering if we could hang out sometime, you know watch a movie or something-"

"Alright, that's it. Time to go," Carlton yelled and began pulling Shawn away from the bar. Shawn never got a chance to finish his sentence as he found himself being dragged outside.

J.D watched his new friend being pulled away and found himself a bit sadden. "I didn't even get a chance to say yes," he whispered quietly to himself as the men walked out of the door..

Perry sighed and let go of J.D's collar, instead wrapped one arm around his waist. "Lets get out of here Debra."

J.D sighed and nodded as he placed money on the counter to cover both his and Shawn's drink. Wrapping his arm around Perry's he walked out of the bar and to Perry's car when Shawn noticed a piece of paper on the windshield. Picking it up he realized it was a note from none other than Shawn.

_J.D-Next time we go out I'm buying the drinks and make sure you bring your BBF. Gus won't believe I'm telling the truth if you don't and don't worry, I already got your number so it won't be a problem setting up a time._

_XOXO_

_Shawn_

"Yes," J.D shrieked stuffing the note in his pocket before getting in the car. Across the parking lot Perry noticed Carlton frowning as he got into his own car.

"And just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse," Perry growled to himself as he too, got into the car and drove off.

* * *

><p>The final chapter has been posted. Once again much thanks and love to everyone who read. You guys rock steady and hopefully you'll see me sooner than later. Until next time,<p>

Love may be a battlefield but that doesn't mean you can't win the war,

Lady Cizzle


End file.
